Of characters
by Pathatlon
Summary: They might be 'meant to be', but that doesn't necessarily mean that it should be any easier for them. (quick one-shot) HGSS, please RR


**Disclaimer: JK owns everything. I make no profit.**

**I know this might be weird to read, but I was in a somewhat poetic mood and just had an idea. **

**

* * *

**

**Of characters**

He is cold

She is calm

He is collected

She is determined

He is cruel

She is sweet

He is brought up with coldness, most likely.

She is brought up with love, most likely.

He is a Death Eater

She is innocent.

He is tainted

She is pure

He is intelligent

She is intelligent...

Neither of the two knew of the other's interest in the other, but consciously they were drawn to each other. Hermione had for so long admired him, and eventually her admiration turned to love. Severus had for so long admired her, and eventually his admiration turned to love. The only problem was that they had no way of being together.

She was inducted in the Order, along with her two friends, and he had watched her, though under hooded eyes, pretending not to. The hurt he felt when he left the Headquarter, left her. And each time he searched for a reason to stay just a minute longer, in her presence. And every time he left it hurt, and each time she hoped he would just stay a minute longer.

And when he arrived back to the realms of his life he would sigh and rub his eyes, wonder why, as he had done so many times before, he had fallen in love and why he was letting it continue instead of ending his feelings. And when he had left she would inwardly sigh, excuse herself from the company of others, and go to the small library, where she'd let out a sigh and a miffed sound by the pain in her chest.

And when Voldemort called he would bite his lip in pain, hoping it would overrule the pain he felt in his chest, and secretly hope that the meeting would proceed calmly and uneventfully. And every day she waited for the Headmaster to announce that a new Order meeting would be thrown, because then she would see him. It hurt her not to know when he was called to Voldemort, and she was sure there was nothing worse than not knowing.

And he came back from each meeting with a sense of relief. Still alive, that was well enough, for now. And she would wonder, in hurt, if he was at a meeting now, or where he was. Was he at Hogwarts?

And Dumbledore would call for a meeting and both would sigh loudly in relief in respected privacy.

And he would dress somewhat nicely and look presentable, as she would do, too, though it was only an Order meeting. And they would meet at the meeting, barely greeting each, for why should they? And the Order proceeded with their gatherings of information and their plans, all the while Severus and Hermione fought not to think of each other and stay focus. They'd look at each other, sometimes, and smile lightly.

Perhaps that's where it all started. With the acknowledgement and the smiles.

And the war came as a shock. Both fought and both looked for each other on the field. And then the war was over, and both looked for each other, and stared at each other, shocked to see that the other was alive. Severus was sure she was sad about him being alive, and Hermione was sure that he was sad to see her alive, she was probably nothing but filth in his eyes. And they turned away from each other in shame and sadness, and left it at that, until they were alone, where they sighed and tried to ignore the pain, which had increased.

And the days afterwards were filled with mourning. The rest of the world would celebrate, but for those who had been in the war, seen too much, had been unable to celebrate… right away. And so he left for the dungeons, hiding down there like he used to do, and she left for the library, hiding between the tomes, which had always made her feel better.

And he felt a tuck in his heart and threw the glass with fire-whiskey into the fire and rose from his seat. And she felt a tuck in her heart and she closed the book with a loud _thud_ and rose from her seat.

And he walked into the garden, far into the garden where the bushes had become tall, just following the tuck in his heart. And she walked into the garden, and let the tuck in her heart pull her to wherever fate wished her to be.

And he turned towards the sound with a start, almost ready with his wand, but when he saw her he froze and watched as she, too, stopped. And she stopped in shock, looking into his deep onyx eyes as he watched her.

And he felt the pang in his heart go away when he saw the light smile on her lips. And she felt the pang go away when he returned her light smile.

And both were sure that they were meant to be.

* * *

**Please take the time to review.**


End file.
